I will always be with you
by karmen230
Summary: Takumi one day attacks Hachi. She and Layla end up in the hospital and Nobu... nobuXhachi and minor yasuXnana and shinXlayla. A oneshot and rated M to be safe


7 Things

It is just an idea that came to me when I was listening to the song. I just though that it would be a good song for a songfic about this pairing, oneshot! It is based when Nana moves to Takumi's house (but obviously I changed the whole story). I'll be calling Nana Hachi, because that is how she's called by her friends. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own NANA or this song, they belong to other people (sadly)

It all had ended. She had lost the baby. All that fighting had been for nothing because now the baby wouldn't be born. She looked at her hands that no longer carried the engagement ring that Takumi had given to her "How could I decide that that was the best thing to do" She asked herself. Hachi started remembering what had happened before to her.

---flashback---

Hachi was lying on the bed that she and Takumi would be sharing that night. She had just received the ring "This is like a dream!" Hachi thought, then she irremediately thought of Nobu "But I wish thatmy happiness appeared with you" Hachi continued thinking as she looked at the ring.

Hachi got up and went towards the door "I'm hungry, I want to eat something" She thought. When she opened the door she saw a certain long-black haired man kissing a girl. She then heard Takumi say "I love you Akumi". Hachi was shocked at first and she stared at the couple as they broke the kiss and looked at her. "Takumi! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted at a furious looking Takumi as she slapped him on the face. Takumi got even angrier. He pushed aside the girl that he had been kissing few moments ago and grabbed Hachi by the hands and he slapped her hard on the face, "Ungrateful bitch!" Takumi shouted as he slapped her again. Hachi stared scared at Takumi, without knowing what to do. Takumi then punched Hachi on the stomach "Stupid ungrateful bitch!" He continued shouting as he did this. He then grabbed Hachi and carried her to the room.

---

Akumi witnessed Takumi hit the girl that had slapped Takumi countless times, without knowing what to do. "He is so aggressive! What shall I do before he kills her" Akumi thought as she stared at Takumi while he hit the woman that had slapped him. She then saw Takumi carry Hachi to the room. Screams and cries were soon heard, screams and cries that could only be made by a woman that was being attacked and hit hardly. But Akumi couldn't move from the spot she was. She then made up her mind and ran for help.

---

Hachi looked at Takumi as he hit her. He was now using a stick there was in the room. Hachi cried and shouted for help in pain. "I hate you bitch!" Takumi shouted as he hit her. Hachi heard the door open and she looked at the people that entered the room.

She saw Rem, Layla and Naoki enter the room with the girl that Takumi had been kissing before behind them. "I'll go and warn the police!" Rem shouted as he ran towards the police station.

"Takumi stop!" Layla shouted at Takumi as she tried to move me away from Takumi, with the only result of being hit as well. She fell unconscious on the floor beside me. Naoki then punched Takumi on the face. "Stop now Takumi!" He shouted furiously as he did this. Takumi fell to the floor surprised "Let me kill that bitch!" He shouted while he tried to get up, but being stopped by Naoki, that was grabbing Takumi and making him unable to get up. Then the police entered. "Here they are!" Rem shouted as he entered the room behind the police.

The police immediately arrested Takumi and they called the hospital so that they could treat Layla and Hachi. Hachi then fainted.

"We will search all of your rooms" a policeman said.

---End of Flashback---

Hachi looked at the sky that could be seen through the window of the hospital room. She then looked at Layla, that was lying in another bed in the same room as her completely quiet.

"Are you okay?" Hachi asked Layla. "Yes, I guess so" she said. "Thanks for helping me" Hachio said "I thought that no one would" She continued saying "I thought that I would be killed right there" She ended saying. "I thought the same when Takumi hit me" Layla said, before the room was silent again. Naoki then entered the room. "Thank goodness that you are both okay now" He said. He went towards Layla and whispered on her ear "I thught I had lost you" He said as he hugged her.

---

Nana's mobile phone rang. She answered it and she then heard Yasu's voice talking to her. "Nana switch on your TV and go to the 3rd channel" Yasu said nervously. "Okay" Nana said as she turned on the TV and started seeing the news. "What has happened?" Shin and Nobu asked her.

"Takumi, from the Trapners, has attacked Layla Serizawa and Nana Komatsu, leaving them badly hurt. They are currently hospitalised. They are now okay and out of danger zone, but we have been reported that Nana Komatsu had because of this a miscarriage. Also Takumi and Rem, another member of Trapners had been taking drugs, more information on this later" Said the news presenter.

Nana stared at the screen as the presenter said all of this while some images were shown: A very badly bruised and unconscious Hachi and (less bruised) Layla. "That is horrible" Nana said loudly to Nobu, Shin and Yasu.

Nobu got up and ran to the hospital were Hachi was. "I'm going to the hospital, see you there" Yasu said before ending the phone call. Nana and Shin hurried to the hospital.

---

Nana was looking at the ceiling of the room when the door suddenly burst open. Nobu entered the room with tears on his eyes as he ran to Hachi's bed and hugged her tightly as he started crying. Naoki and Layla looked at them, but didn't say anything.

"I am so glad that you are ok now!" Ha said to Hachi not caring that Layla and Naoki were in the room. Hachi hugged him back as she started crying as well. "I was so worried because of what he did to you" Nobu said to Hachi "I was so scared at the thought of you dying" He continued saying. "But… why?" Hachi asked Nobu. "Because I love you Hachi, I love you with all my soul" Nobu said. Hachi looked at Nobu. "I love you too Nobu, being with Takumi was the greatest mistake of my life. I love you and I want to be my whole life with you" Hachi said. Nobu looked at her with wet eyes "I will always be with you" Nobu said before kissing Hachi passionately.

Right then Nana, Yasu and Shin entered the room. Nana and Yasu were holding hands. They greeted all of the people that were present in the room.

---Some weeks later---

Three weeks had passed since that day when Hachi was attacked by Takumi. She was now in room 707 with Nobu, Shin and Nana eating. She was grabbing Nobu's hand tightly as she ate. Takumi was going to be judged for drug use and for attacking two women, and Rem was also going to be judged because of drug use.

"So you guys are going out" Hachi said to Yasu and Nana. Nana blushed. "Yes" Yasu said. Right after Nana had left Rem she had asked him to be her boyfriend. He, of course, was happy about this.

"I am dating Layla" Shin said. "She doesn't sing anymore, but she now lives with Naoki" He finished explaining. "Really?!" Hachi said "I'm so happy for you!" Hachi continued saying.

"Do you know what?" Nobu said to Yasu, Nana and Shin "Hachi and I are going to get married" Nobu said. "I'm so glad!" Nana said "Yes! You are a good couple!" Shin said. Yasu smiled before kissing Nana. "I'm so happy about that" Hachi said with a smile on her face. Nobu kissed her.


End file.
